1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expanding platform, and more particularly, to an expanding platform that can be easily combined with and detached from a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable computers such as Tablet PCs have been most users' favorite. Compared to ordinary laptops, tablet computers are more portable and support touch input for allowing more intuitive in operation. For users who are used to keyboard input, since the tablet computer is not configured with a physical keyboard, where more input does not fit. Therefore, the expanding platform specifically designed for tablet computers began to appear on the market, which has been provided with a keyboard module for user input. The user can combine the tablet PC with the expanding platform to make the two electrically connected to form a flip-like use pattern similar to a notebook computer. After the user rotates the tablet PC relative to the expanding platform to a viewable angle, the tablet PC can be operated like a notebook computer, and the keyboard module disposed on the expanding platform can be used for command entry.
Conventionally when a user wishes to use the expanding platform, he or she can insert the tablet PC directly into the expanding platform to form an electrical connection. When the user wishes to detach the tablet PC from the expanding platform, a direct force will be applied to the tablet PC such that the tablet PC can be pulled out from the expanding platform. Since the conventional expanding platform did not provide the stable fixing effect for the tablet PC, and the tablet PC may inadvertently be departed from the expanding platform. In addition, the user may damage the surface or the connection interface of the tablet PC due to improper force during inserting or detaching the tablet PC, which may cause more inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, it is a worthy topic of research to provide an expanding platform structure that can be easily inserted or detached from a portable electronic device.